Chief Paddle
Chief Paddle is the chief of police of the Featherton Police Station. He is an average-sized pigeon with a scar going down his right eye, the cause of which is currently unknown. He didn't appear in the novels until the second series, Bruce, Oblivion where Chief Paddle is portrayed as Bruce's boss. Through the books, he is known commonly as just 'Paddle'. Early Life Little is known about Paddle's history. His mother is mentioned multiple times and it is discovered she was either killed by The Caretaker or The Curator, we assume he was too young to remember. In the episode Promulgate in series 3, Bruce insults Paddle's mother playfully. Paddle responded with, "If you ever mention my mum again like that it will be the last words to come out of your f*****g beak, got that?" and he also reacts harshly to Bruce again on the episode Renegade in series 4. These outbursts indicate a strong protection for the memory of this mother. A possibility is she was killed trying to save him. Sometime before series 3, we discover that Paddle has a wife as mentioned in the episode Histrionic, series 3, but we know nothing of her name or how long they have been married. His scar indicates he had a history of violence even before meeting Bruce, and this is shown throughout the books. Career Since he's the chief of police, we assume he climbed the ranks the same as every other policeman. He single handily takes control of everyone in Featherton Police Station in a very professional manner; with both strong discipline but can fair. One example of the discipline the would be on the episode Antagonism on series 4, where Bruce forgets a set of top secret documents and Paddle tells him to, "Go to that hospital and do not come back to me unless you have them. Understood?". An example of fairness can be seen on the episode Proximate' on series 2, where Bruce's friend runs off to take place in a hostage ransom and Paddle lets Bruce follow him, saying: ''"If they see you, they'll kill the wife. Be safe, Shrimp" Paddle is repeatedly mentioned to carry two pistols, and uses them with high accuracy. No one ever questions this, meaning they have taken his skill of accuracy for granted. In fact, the first episode he appears in, S02E01, '''Enigma, he draws out both pistols and takes out two emus with perfect shots. Personality As mentioned before, Paddle has a mixture of a disciplinary and a fair style of control over his employees; but out-of-work, he deeply cares for his friends and even took the risk of running directly towards The Caretaker in the episode Renegade, series 4, because he couldn't stand watching Bruce get hurt. This changed shortly after when Paddle attempted to strangle Bruce for insulting his mother. Aside from all the violence pointed towards Bruce, Paddle respects his intelligence and ability to get out of any situation. In the episode Histrionic, series 3, he actually has an argument with another employee defending Bruce. In the same episode, we discover that (even for a short time) Bruce helped Paddle get through a rough stage with his wife and even offered him a place to stay. We know nothing more of his wife as of yet, other than the indication that Paddle is loyal. In the episode Reprisal, series 2, Paddle makes a harmless joke (could be confused with flirting) and after which we discover that Tiffany has some form of attraction to Paddle but he makes nothing of it.Category:PoliceCategory:Featherton